La historia de Sunlight Morning
by Sunlight Morning
Summary: la historia de Sunlight, un unicornio es perseguido por espíritus, se dará cuenta de una verdad y aprenderá a enfrentar sus miedos
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Errando la vida.**

Despierto en un lugar extraño no estoy seguro de como llegue aquí, me levanto…

Me acerco a un a un pequeño charco, puedo verme, mi pelo es blanco mi crin verde aguay mis ojos color cian, soy un unicornio pero mi magia es siempre muy inestable, casi nula.

Los demonios me estuvieron buscando por mucho tiempo y muchas veces estuvieron a punto de encontrarme, no podía quedarme en ningún sitio pues solo traería desgracias.

Miro a mi alrededor, solo un claro en el bosque, tal vez llegue aquí tras la loca huida de anoche.

Es de día hora seguir mi viaje pero primero lo primero.

-Veamos, si no me equivoco… ese es el sur aquel el norte, el este y el oeste…creo.

La verdad no tengo idea cual es el norte, orientarse en estas circunstancias y con tan poco tiempo es casi imposible, estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo…demasiado.

-tengo que salir de aquí rápido mmmm…probare este "camino".

El bosque se veía sombrío y muy hostil, los pocos animales que en este habitaban no eran más amables y los arboles parecían vigilar mis movimientos estaba sin duda perdido aunque no recuerdo la última vez que no lo estuve.

Camino admirando el paisaje.

-los bosques hogar de muchas criaturas y especies de árboles pero el mío jamás-sonrió

Siento un olor extraño o mejor dicho algo familiar, miro hacia atrás. Una especie de niebla negra y densa me venía siguiendo y se acercaba poco a poco más a mí.

-Ho no demasiado tarde ¡haya viene!

Acelere el paso y empecé a galopar esa niebla no debía alcanzarme

"¡atrás de la roca! ¡Rápido!".

-¡haya voy! yaaaa….¡ouch!...

La niebla pasa lentamente dejando un extraño olor, espero unos minutos para salir de mi escondite improvisado debo tener cuidado o no acabare bien, todo está en silencio parece ser que soy la única alma existente, finalmente me decido a salir, el bosque parece estar contaminado con ese maldito olor.

El bosque ahora si era terrorífico, pero no era un terror común y corriente, era un terror a lo desconocido, a algo que ningún poni debe presenciar.

Miro hacia el cielo tratando de ver algún punto de referencia, alguna señal, algo que me diga que no estoy realmente perdido

-¡un momento! Veo humo de ese lado del bosque, tal vez sea un pueblo.

Galopo abrigando nuevas esperanzas, una nueva esperanza de vida, una nueva forma de arreglar mis errores pero a medida que me acerco estas nuevas esperanzas desaparecen.

Efectivamente fue un poblado en algún tiempo que ya no existía pues ahora solo eran como ponis se lamentan de su suerte otros gritan desgracias, algunos sabotean las tiendas ¿¡están robando!? Todos los edificios destruidos, el olor a pesadilla inunda el lugar.

Nadie nota mi presencia, tienen problemas mayores ahora pero creo que me equivoco de repente veo como todos me miran con sus ojos que emanan terror. Veo como sus sombras se levantan y se mueven independientemente, estas se acercan a mí peligrosamente.

"tranquilo Sunlight, las sombras no pueden hacerte daño después de todo son solo eso, sombras". Entonces las sombras pasan de ser sombras a ser independientemente tridimensionales levantándose del suelo, es fácil adivinar que sus intenciones no son buenas, no era el primer día que rayaba lo extraño.

-Este no ha sido mi mejor día, si quieren pelea, la tendrán-digo apuntando mi cuerno hacia una de ellas- absténganse a las consecuencias.

Embisto a una con el cuerno, esta desparece pero al instante aparecen tres a mis espaldas, me agacho para evitar un golpe, le doy una patada, las sombras parecen infinitas no dejan de salir una tras otras, de los habitantes no quedaba ni uno a la vista, todo era sombras, todo era es maldita mancha oscura que nublaba mi vista, y desde adentro parece que el demonio, me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve luchando hasta que mis fuerzas flaquearon, al instante las sombras se disolvieron.

-ya veo, consiguieron lo que querían, estoy cansado…¡ouch!-me toco una herida como un raspón pero más grande y profunda-esto va a ser un problema tengo que seguir-me levante a duras penas-solo…un paso a la vez.

Caigo desmayado.

…

"¿acaso estas idiota para enfrentarte a mi?" "sigue huyendo jajajajaja" "nunca me venceras" "soy infinitamente poderoso" "pronto ya nadie interferirá en mi camino". Gritos de terror y angustia, un miedo helado y casi tangible, años de sufrimiento y agonía.

**_Aproximadamente 6 horas después…_**

Me levante adolorido solo fue mal sueño.

-aaaahhh…-me duele la cabeza-no puede ser, no debería de descuidarme asi por asi.

Reviso mi herida¿¡queeee…?! No había nada en su lugar…

Me interno de nuevo en el bosque frustrado por la vida sin destino, los demonios del pasado seguro me volverían a buscar, nunca se cansaban trate de lidiar con ellos desde muchos años, pero creo que fue inútil…

Toda mi vida perdida y malograda. Camino sin rumbo fijo ¿de que servía vivir ya?, solo era un alma en pena evitando lo inevitable.

-esto es injusto injusto injusto injusto injusto injusto injusto.

No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado no recuerdo a mis padres, en mi infancia alguien debió de cuidar de mi, alguien debió atender mis necesidades, por desgracia no lo era capaz de recordar, sobre mi cutiemark era un sol irradiando su luz, de ahí mi nombre, y a decir verdad lo tengo desde que tengo uso de conciencia aunque no sepa su verdadero significado, me molesta no saberlo.

-vaya ahora puedo decir en verdad que estoy perdido, no tengo ni mera idea de donde estoy.

A mi alrededor no se distinguen muchas cosas, tal vez este andando en círculos, no me sorprendería saberlo.

Pero de repente choco con algo. Un enorme bulto se yergue ante mi ¿acaso eso es?

¿¡Acaso eso es!? Una enorme manticora se yergue ante mí.

Reacciono rápido, galopo a toda velocidad, la manticora no se queda atrás me sigue, yo soy la presa, choco con unos arbustos pero sigo adelante con todo el arbusto, la maleza se enreda entre mis cascos y estuve a punto de tropezar pero seguí y seguí esquivando arboles. Miro atrás, la manticora está muy cerca de mi  
veo que los arboles terminan mas adelante, acelero el paso estoy cerca de la salida de bosque.

Y lo logre pero para espanto mío la manticora también. Afuera solo veo una Pegaso.

-¡cuidado!,¡ corre por tu vida!

Pero la pegaso no parece hacer caso de mi advertencia

-calma ¿Por qué tan alterado?-le dice a la manticora mientras vuela hasta su hocico- ya ya ya paso.

Me alejo confundido.

-lo asustaste…-pero no llega a completar su frase , al verme su voz cambia a un a de terror, sus alas se contraen y empieza a temblar

-ja yo asustarlo, si claro.

la Pegaso corre adentro de lo que parecía ser su hogar.

-espera..-trato de detenerla pero es inútil. Me trato de acercar pero desde adentro ella me tira un sin número de objetos algunos me llegan a impactar.

-aléjate, ¡auxilio! -su voz denota miedo y pánico.

-no huyas…-un saco de comida para aves me cae en el rostro-…¡auuchhh…! ¡ten cuidado con lo que tiras!-mi vos cambio totalmente.

La pegaso deja de tirar objetos y se aleja volando a gran velocidad por la chimenea.

-¡auxilio! ¡auxilio…!

Me alejo confundido, ¿es posible que después de acercarse a una manticora tema tanto a alguien cubierto de arbustos y hojas? Me sacudo de todo lo que traigo encima, arbustos, hojas y enredaderas, me siento en el suelo.

-genial, el único ser que encuentro en mucho tiempo y no trata de matarme, me teme, ¡perfecto!

Me alejo despacio, confundido y defraudado.

Camino dejando atrás la luz de aquel árbol-refugio, no calculo el tiempo que camino en la penumbra, el sueño no tarda en llegar a mí como una dulce bendición, me dejo caer en el pasto.

…

…

…

**Fin del primer capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2: protegiendo esperanzas

**Hola a todos, epero no haberme tardado tanto,se pude decir que soy nuevo aquí, este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic, realmente mi primer fic, agradesco reviews**

**Capitulo 2: Protegiendo la esperanza.**

Despierto con el cálido sol sobre mi rostro y algunos ruidos que no distingo bien, no adecuo bien aun mis ojos a la claridad sol puedo oír algunas voces:

-¿creen que esté vivo?

-yo que sé, probablemente este desmayado.

-¡esperen! Está despertando.

Para cuando abro mis ojos tengo tres pares de ellos mirándome expectantes.

Me levanto confundido. Miro a mi alrededor parece un parque.

-¿Qué hacia tirado aquí?-me pregunta una poni amarilla de tierra.

-¿lo desmayaron o algo así?-habla una pegaso de pelaje blanco.

-ooooouuuuch…-me estiro –me podrían decir en donde estoy.

Los tres ponis se miran entre si.

-usted no es de ponyville ¿cierto?-responde la pony.

-¿ponyville? Ya veo –me cuesta creer que estoy en un pueblo, asía tanto que no lo estaba.

-eso no responde mi pregunta-me dice con impertinencia, al parecer está muy decidida a sacarme información.

-pues no, no soy de aquí y si me preguntas de donde vengo pues te digo que no tengo idea.

Me desperezo y empiezo a avanzar en dirección a la aldea dejando a los tres ponis atrás.

"vaya cuesta creer que este en un pueblo y este no haya sido destruido previamente".

Sumido en mis reflexiones troto suavemente por la aldea cuando al pasar cerca de una dulcería titulada "sugar cup cornier"

Una poni rosa sale de ella a gran velocidad.

-¡oooouuuchh..!- choca contra mi, al parecer la tarta que llevaba en su lomo sale por los aires y se estrella contra su cabeza pero a esta no parece importarle.

Al verme se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-hola soy Pinkie Pie ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Eres nuevo aquí? ¡si lo eres! Oh oh oh tengo que hacer la fiesta de bienvenida será la mejor de todas las fiestas, habrá juegos, bailes y mucha mucha mucha diversion , oh tengo tanto que hacer mejor empiezo -entro a la dulcería tan rápido como salió- a se me olvidaba ¿cual es tu nombre?-asomo su cabeza por una ventana

-mi nombre es Sunlight-respondo aun tratando de entender lo que dijo alguno minutos antes.

La poni se adentra en la dulcería.

"Mira dejo el molde de la tarta allí". Pienso en ir a devolvérselo. –a ver concentrate…-hago levitar el molde-bien, creo que lo estoy dominando.

. Estoy entrando en la dulcería despacio, como un niño curioso, cuando pinkie pie me mira

-hola de nuevo-me mira- oh veo que traes el molde.

-sí, se te cayo y lo olvidaste por completo.

-si a veces soy muy olvidadiza… oh oh oh tengo una idea ¿Por qué no me ayudas con estos cupcakes?, haríamos un buen trabajo.

-aah.. no lo se

-anda di que si será muy divertido- me dijo dándome unos leves empujones con la cabeza- el señor y la señora cake están en Canterlot por motivos especiales y necesito ayuda.

-está bien, pero conste que fue tu idea.

Entro en la cocina.

-puedes lavarte los cascos haya.

…

-¡hora de la prueba! Veamos que tan bueno eres preparando cupcakes-dice Pinkie Pie.

-muy bien-hago todo al pie de la letra según las instrucciones, no me gustaría decepcionarla-y al horno.

-ahora espera que se cocinen ¿si? Mientras puedes decirme cual es el motivo de tu visita a ponyville, nadie viene muy seguido aquí por eso creo que tu tienes uno, todos tenemos uno, como Twilight … oh se me olvidaba eres nuevo aquí y aun no la conoces, debe ser horrible no conocer a nadie, pero descuida algún dia te la presentare, como iba diciendo cual es el tuyo motivo eh

-puess…-pienso en decir la verdad, pero que estoy diciendo no puedo decircelo-nada en especial.

-eso sí es raro ¿sabes? De donde eres

-¿de dónde soy…?

-me refiero si eres de Canterlot, Manehatan…

Mi alegría hasta ahora adquirida se esfumo por completo, al parecer Pinkie Pie se dio cuenta de mi gesto.

-¿te sientes bien?

-si claro, nada importante.

- anda sonríe si no hay motivo para estar asi, no lo estes.

Intento hacer una sonrisa forzada, pero creo que el gesto se vio demasiado obvio.

-si quieres podemos jugar uno de mis juegos favoritos como ¡PONLE LA COLA AL PONY!

En menos de un minuto estaba con la venda en los ojos y la cola en mi boca intentando ponérsela a la figura del poni que tenia al frente, también preguntándome de cómo llegue a formar parte de esto, de un juego tan absurdo a mi sentido. Soy muy malo en este juego.

-¡oh mira! Los cupcakes están listos.

-al fin-levanto la venda para poder ver a Pinkie.

-deliciosos, ¿quieres uno?

-claro que si-tiro la venda.

…

-te sientes mejor ahora ¿eh?

-mucho mejor tu si sabes cómo animar un alma desolada.

-respecto a eso puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres, si no tienes un lugar a donde ir, Pinkie siempre ayuda a sus amigos, además eres muy bueno haciendo cupcakes, incluso podemos trabajar juntos, ¿no sería acaso muy muy muy divertido?- me miro con sus enormes ojos de color cielo

-¿y que opinas?- me miro con ojos expectantes.

-me parece una gran oferta…

-wiiiiiiiii….-Pinkie grita de emoción.

-sin embargo tango mucho que hacer, entonces no podre aceptar tu oferta..

-aaaahhh..

Me tengo que ir, gracias por la hospitalidad.

-cuídate mucho.

Me da un abraso, siento un extraño olor en su pelo, algodón de azúcar, si eso era. Siento algo de rubor en el rostro por mis pensamientos, creo que una lagrima se derrama por mi mejilla y se posa sobre su melena, pero al parecer no lo nota

…

Salgo de la dulcería, se hace de noche y empieza a oscurecer, me siento un tonto por rechazar la oferta de Pinkie pero lo hubiera sido más al aceptarla, no quería hacer daño a nadie, tenerme cerca solo sería un riesgo para ella. Pienso en esto mientras me alejo de ponyville.

-bueno este parece un buen lugar para dormir-miro unas rocas-despues de todo hoy fue uun buen dia-bostezo – y ahora ¡a dormir!-me acurruco y concilio el sueño de inmediato.

…

…

…

Despierto muy temprano.

-vaya estas rocas no son muy cómodas como en un principio me pareció, ¡nunca más vuelvo a dormir aquí!-me incorporo -hace demasiado calor aquí- miro arriba hacia lo que parecía ser un sol "¿estas seguro de que es un sol común y corriente?" ¡no eso no es un sol!- empiezo a galopar desesperadamente- a mi atrás solo escucho una fuerte explosión, salgo volando por los aires, me estrello contra una roca, pienso en huir pero un circulo de fuego se dibuja alrededor de mi.

-TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO-dice una vos algo chillona detrás de mi.

Mir a mi atrás y me alejo, la roca que estaba detrás de mi se funde y del centro sale una figura maltrecha.

-¿CANSADO DE HUIR? DÉJAME REFRESCAR TU MENTE, ¡YO SOY DEVIL LID!

Al momento de pronunciar estas palabras se oye un grito de desesperación quizás de las almas que sufrían por estas, su cuerpo se enciende en llamas y se ve dispuesto a atacar

-no quiero pelear-digo calmadamente.

-¡ENTONCES MUEREEEE…!

Se impulsa hacia a mi, en un acto reflejo ruedo para esquivarlo, el se detiene y de sus cascos se forman dos bolas de fuego, las lanza hacia a mi.

Las bolas del fuego me van a impactar, pero utilizo mi magia para frenarlas, intento retenerlas para devolverle el golpe pero se desvanecen.

-estúpida magia.

El demonio vuela en línea recta hacia arriba dejando un as de fuego.

-ES UNA DECEPCION.

"parece que se retira, a no esperen.. ¡esta volviendo en picada!".

Me desespero no hay a donde huir.

-no hay manera-me tranquilizo- a veces solo tienes enfrentar tu destino.

Cargo mi cuerno de magia apuntando hacia el cielo o mejor dicho hacia Devil Lid, quien esta ya a unos metros de mi.

Y sucede, una enorme explosión de fuego se desenvuelve.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Notas del autor: **

**espero que les haya gustado, si hay algo por mejorar, solo díganmelo.**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Sobreviví?

**Perdón por la demora es que tuve muchos muchos muchos percances, espero que no vuelva a suceder… **

**Capitulo 3: ¿sobreviví? **

Una enorme explosión de fuego se desenvuelve.

El calor penetra en mi cuerpo, no puedo ver nada, a fuerza de voluntad sigo con la cabeza en alto y abro un ojo, puedo ver a Devil Lid, su cuerpo en llamas, con una sonrisa sádica, ni un rasguño.

Siento que mis patas empiezan a temblar y poco a poco me va ganando en fuerza. Múltiples heridas se abren en mi cuerpo.

-vamos, un poco mas….-pierdo el conocimiento. Lo último que escucho es el crujir de mis huesos y la risa victoriosa de Devil Lid.

…

…

_"Lo ves esta muerto, ya no será un problema…"_

…

…

_"¿Qué es eso?"_

…

…

_"tenemos que ayudarlo"_

…

…

-au…-abro mis ojos desorientados "debo estar muerto" "no tuve muy buena vida"

Intento ver algo pero se me hace difícil. Poco a poco empiezo a ver algo.

-colores…colores…¿colores?-abro mis ojos completamente, distingo una silueta..

Vuelvo a caer dormido.

…

…

…

…

-¡mira, volvió a despertar!

Oigo esa voz y me levanto como loco.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?!

-tranquilízate, no te puedes mover ahora-habla una poni violeta oscuro, un unicornio para ser exactos

Me vuelvo a recostar pero no por lo que me dijo la unicornio, sino por un fuerte dolor en la costilla izquierda.

-¿podrías decirnos lo que paso?-vuelve a hablar la unicornio.

-primero tu deberías decirme lo que paso y porque no estoy muerto.

-está bien-toma aire- era un día común en ponyville, yo iba a visitar a Fluttershy, tenía entendido que vio un horrible monstruo vagando por las orillas del bosque Everfree, cuando de repente aparece en el cielo una llamarada, creí que era un dragón pero luego sucedió una fuerte explosión a las afueras de ponyville, fui a ver lo que sucedió y llegando encontré a Rarity muy alterada como si se volviese loca hable con Spike que estaba a su lado me dijo que trajera ayuda, y me señalo a un agujero dónde estabas tirado, en un estado delirante, tuvimos que traerte a un hospital y ahora estas aquí

Pienso lo ocurrido. Miro a mi alrededor, efectivamente es un hospital, miro mi cuerpo, esta enyesado, noto la presencia de alguien más, un unicorno blanco y de crin morado, sentada en una silla y con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo…

-oh…Perdón, no me presentado formalmente –intento llenar el vacío que de pronto aparece- yo soy Sunlight, Sunlight morning, gracias por salvarme la vida, pude haber muerto, gracias.

-De nada, hice lo que cualquier poni haría, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y mi amiga se llama Rarity

La unicornio blanco se para al oír su nombre

-es…estas… bi...bien cariño... –noto el temblar en su voz, tal vez la escena la debió impactar. Creo que mi trato fue algo hostil, con las unicornios, después de todo me salvaron la vida y si no fuera por ellas no estuviera aquí, son seres confiables.

-sí, mucho mejor, -contesto con aire calmado, no serviría de nada alterar mas a la unicornio blanco, a Rarity..

-creo que deberíamos dejar que descanse Sunlight -dice Twilight, tomando a su amiga del casco- hablamos mañana, cuando hallas descansado bien y nos puedas decir lo que sucedió.

No las intento detener, sentía mi cuerpo adolorido y el dolor en mi costilla empezaba a fastidiarme, "intentare dormir un poco, además no hay mucho que hacer además de eso"

…

…

…

No puedo dormir, lo intente pero es inútil, simplemente no puedo quedarme quieto, en cama .

"Me intentare parar, esto dolerá un poco" me levanto lentamente sobre el colchón, pero ¡hay! un punzón en la costilla me hace detenerme "no me daré por vencido", a duras penas logro pararme sobre el colchón.

-lo logre, ahora tengo que irme -doy un paso, pero vuelvo a caer en el colchón- ¡vaya! No puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera mantenerme parado…

"no hay modo moriré aquí"

Cierro los ojos para dormir.

…

…

_Estoy parado, solo en un desierto, el sol sofocante, el viento…el viento que a su paso me golpea con los diminutos granos de arena, camino haci el lado contrario al sol,ni una sola nube en el cielo, ni un punto de referencia aparte del sol, y sin embargo me siento bien conmigo mismo, es como si hubiera alcanzado la gloria…_

_Estoy caminando durante horas y nada en el paisaje parece cambiar_

_…_

_… _

De repente abro mis ojos, la misma sala del hospital en donde los cerré.

"acaso estaba soñando" "Ya no me duele las heridas, tanto" "creo que hare el intento por segunda vez"

Me intento parar, lo logre, doy un salto fuera de la cama, las vendas que tenia puestas, caen al suelo

Pero en ese mismo instante entra Twilight, pero no viene sola, traia de acompañante un dragon pequeño. Los dos se quedan mirándome, Twilight toma la palabra.

-creí haberte dicho ayer que descansaras .

-lo sé, lo sé, pero me siento mucho mejor.

-está bien -suspira- siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

Obedezco, me siento en la cam a, veo que el dragón saca un papel y una pluma como si fuera a escribir algo

-necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso exactamente allí.

Al oir estas palabras entro en shock, estoy acorralado, quizás no tiene caso mentir, quisaz ya se había dado cuenta de eso, esto es un interrogatorio, no hay como esquivar la pregunta.

En general odio mentir, pero esta situación lo requiere.

-oh, claro -digo aclarando la garganta- estuve practicando algo de magia, algo salió mal, bueno no es la primera vez solo que esta vez termine muy herido…. Debo de mejorar mi magia je je..

La miro con una sonrisa, pero mis ojos están tan asustados en como reaccionara Twilight a mi respuesta. "pero que mentira más obvia".

Twilight me mira con esos ojos, como si me estuviera analizando completamente y yo inmovilizado como si fuera de piedra.

-Spike, toma nota-se dirige al dragón- querida Princesa Celestia, me complace reportar que la explosión a las afueras de Ponyville no fue más que un intento fallido de magia por un unicornio inexperto -me echa una mirada- siempre tu fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle.

No puedo evitar un uuffff… de alivio, "no puedo creer que funcionara".

De repente, siento un aroma "ese aroma" no era el aroma maldito que siempre detestaba.

-bueno Pinkie, entra pero por favor…

No termina de completar todavía la frase cuando el rayo rosa cruza la puerta y se para frente a mí.

-Suuunnn… -me abraza, en mi mente solo pasa "¡¿Pinki Pie?!", tardo un poco pero no mucho en corresponder el abrazo- te dije que te cuidaras -se separa de mi.

-ejem ejem…. –tose Twilight, separándonos aun mas a Pinkie y a mí- parece que ustedes ya se conocen ¿no es cierto?

Por alguna razón creo pensar que Twilight desconfía un poco de mí, no la culpo, su actitud me parece normal, encontrar a un completo extraño en un estado lamentable en medio de donde sucedió una explosión.. , en cambio me parece raro que Pinkie Pie que pueda confiar en mi aun sin alguna razón aparente, incluso me trato de dar trabajo…lo rechaze…soy un idiota.

-¿ NO ES CIERTO? -Twilight me hace volver a la realidad.

-claro, nos conocimos cuan…

-cuando yo había terminado de hacer la tarta para la señorita cherilee -me interrumpe pinkie- yo iba a llevar la tarta, tenia prisa asi que sali, cuando de repente choque con Sunlight es nuevo en poniville ¿cierto?

-si pink..

-¡claro que si! Te prometí una fiesta sorpresa, siempre la hago para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo poni a Ponyville…

-bueno Pinkie Pie -interrumpe Twilight- eso explica todo, Spike puedes mandar esa carta a la Princesa.

-a la orden Twilight -el dragon envuelve la carta y ¿¡queee..!? Le echa fuego y esta desaparece.

"no tiene sentido".

Entonces es cuando siento una necesidad que no había sentido hasta ahora, hambre. Parece que Twilight se fijo en eso.

-ven aquí -me llama a su lado, obedezco, ella toma una venda y me envuelve el pecho, tardo un poco en realizar el vendaje pero al fin termino- listo, ¿crees que puedas salir a caminar?

-si, me vendría bien un paseo.

-entonces vamos -grita Pinkie.

Salgo de la habitación, abren la puerta y ¡woww…! La luz afuera me afecta la vista, tardo un poco en acostumbrar mis ojos cuando lo logro lo primero que veo son a las dos ponis y el dragon mirándome confundidas.

-oh perdón la luz aquí es intensa -digo con una sonrisa.

Las dos ponis y el dragon dan media vuelta y siguen caminando, me apresuro para ir al ritmo en el que avanzan.

-oigan… perdón pero a donde vamos exactamente.

-vamos a buscar algo de comer -habla Spike.

Entonces es cuando llegamos a una especie de restaurant, tomamos asiento y el mesero, el nos da la carta.

-yo quiero un tazon de heno frito -se apresura a deci Spike.

el mesero toma las ordenes, cuando me pregunta

-¿y el caballero que desea?

-oh lo mismo que el.

El mesero se retira.

…

Al poco rato vuelve con la orden, veo la comida en la mesa y…. esto es incomodo…., no tengo ni una sola moneda…

-¿Qué tal la comida? -habla Spike interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-.

-oh muy buena -digo probando algo de heno.

Pero de repente escucho algo, alguien esta gritando

-¡Twiiiliiiight..!

Miro hacia arriba, solo para ver como algo o alguien cae a gran velocidad para estrellarse contra la mesa que esta al frente.

Una pegaso de color cian y de cabello…con múltiples colores, los colores del arcoíris.

La pegaso habla.

-Twilight…tienes que venir conmigo…

**Fin del tercer capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4: De mal en peor

Capitulo 4: de mal en peor.

-Twilight…tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿Pasa algo Rainbow?

Pero la pegaso no contesta la pregunte, solo atina a tomar a Twilight del casco y remontar el vuelo o mejor dicho a intentar remontar el vuelo pues solo logra arrastrarla torpemente fuera de escena.

Miro a Spike de reojo, veo que salta de su silla y comienza a seguir a Twilight. Yo imito el gesto.

-Sea lo que sea que esté pasando -dice Spike dirigiéndose a la pegaso- tiene que ser muy importante…¡Casi no he comido nada!

-¡Spike!- le riñe Twilight-…Pero ya en serio Rainbow ¿A dónde vamos con tanta prisa?

Silencio

La verdad yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que esta pasando pero…

Una idea fugaz cruza por mi mente al ver a Twilight y a su amiga internarse en el bosque, el mismo bosque del que hace unos días Salí…También creo reconocer la casa de donde…Bueno no hace falta recordarlo.

Me detengo en la entrada misma del bosque, Spike también se ha detenido, mirándome como si tratara de adivinar lo que pienso.

-¿Qué esperas Sunlight…? -intenta empujarme pero yo no me muevo de mi sitio- Apresúrate o las perderemos.

Miro desganado el rastro que dejaron las ponis pero… de repente reacciono… tenía que encontrarlas antes de…que sea tarde.

-Vamos Sunlight…-sigue intentando moverme de lugar.

-Está bien Spike…sígueme.

Doy un paso, doy otro paso, doy otro y otro, apresurando cada vez mas el paso.

En cuestión de minutos me encuentro corriendo por entre el bosque, siguiendo el rastro de las ponis, con el sombrío paisaje a mi alrededor, junto a los arbustos y enredaderas en los que nadie sabe qué clase de criaturas se ocultan tras ellas.

Pero por más que avanzo no encuentro a las ponis ¿me habré vuelto a perder? Freno mi paso, no el rastro sigue intacto.

-Estoy agotado ¿Qué tal tu Spike?

Silencio

-¿Spike?

Miro a mi alrededor…no hay rastro del dragón…

Siento un escalofrio…

-¡Spikeee…!

-Esto no puede estar pasando…¿Dónde esta Spike? Bueno solo puede estar en algún lugar del bosque -trato de tranquilizarme- pero… ¿en dónde?

Lo había perdido y…quizás ahora este rodeado de toda clase de criaturas hostiles…

-aaaghhh -me tiro al suelo … siento un fuerte dolor en mis costillas- ¡Spike!

Me la paso tirado en el suelo, contemplando la naturaleza del bosque, esperando que quizás venga alguna especie de depredador y me coma vivo… pues no tenia corazón para decirle a Twilight que su dragón estaba perdido en medio de este bosque.

De repente agudizo mis oídos, me pareció oír algo…

-¡Spike!

…

-Su…

-¡Spike..¡

-¡Sunlight!

Veo lo que parece Ser Spike, en efecto era Spike cansado, sin aliento..

-no deberías correr tan rápido -toma aliento- Sunlight.

-lo siento.

-necesito descansar…

Se sienta en el suelo, luego de casi 5 minutos, me da la señal que debemos de partir.

Vamos trotando suavemente, ya sin apuros, siguiendo el rastro de las ponis, cuando de repente doy un paso y siento un gran vacío en mi estomago…

Tropiezo, ruedo, caigo…choque contra el suelo.

-auchhh…

Spike y yo habíamos caído por una desigualdad del terreno, en un campo abierto, ya que podía ver el cielo sobre mi nariz.

Me incorporo a duras penas.

-¡Twilight, twilight! -grito Spike quien ya se había recuperado.

Veo que de repente la sonrisa de felicidad que tenia Spike se borra por completo y corre hacia su ama.

Mis ojos chocan con un espectáculo aterrador… Twilight y su amiga estaban paradas frente al pueblo destruido, en donde luche contra las sombras.

No puedo ver el rostro de Twilight ya que su crin me lo impide pero si pudiera verlo…juraría que ella está llorando.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos.

Si alguno de los ponis me ve y me reconoce…no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar

Twilight y su amiga van a socorrer a algunos ponis que yacen moribundos en la tierra, yo me acerco a otro que por suerte mía, esta desmayado…espero.

…

…

…

La caminata de regreso es tan silenciosa, primero va Twilight, a su lado Spike, atrás de él va la pegaso cian y atrás de todos voy yo , "el idiota culpable de todo esto… cargando a un poni como si fuera a salvarle la vida, cuando hace pocos días atrás lo hubiera matado si el me hubiera atacado…"

Me enfurezco con migo mismo, aunque por fuera no lo parezca, dentro mío se arma una rebelión, una catástrofe.

Bueno, ahí está el hospital. Unas enfermeras salen a nuestro encuentro, llevando camillas para los heridos que cargamos.

Twilight y la pegaso entran al hospital junto con las enfermeras. Yo por otro lado me dirijo al lado opuesto.

-¿Adónde vas Sunlight? -me pregunta Spike.

-no lo sé -contesto mirando al cielo- necesito pensar.

Salgo trotando sin rumbo fijo.

"es claro, el destino está en mi contra… ¿Qué le hice yo? Pues nada… nada supongo. ¡Oh rayos que estoy diciendo! Desgracia mía… ¿y si Twilight ya se entero? Imposible, los ponis estaban ¿desmayados? Espero que sí.

…

…

…

De repente me percato de donde estoy "tengo que recordarlo…no debo enfrascarme tanto en mis pensamientos" parece un… ¿manzanos? Arboles de manzanos me rodean.

Miro al cielo, es la hora punta de la caída del sol, cuando el cielo se tiñe de sangre…

Regreso mi atención a los manzanos, se ven taaann deliciosos.

-bonito lugar para una merienda -freno mi paso.

¡¿Pero qué?¡ di un paso y…¡fam! Estoy colgado… esto… parece una red…una trampa…¡rayos!

He terminado en una trampa, colgado de un árbol.

Por más que me sacudo no puedo liberarme, la trampa está muy bien hecha.

-haber, mantén la calma…tal vez pueda…¡hay!...no eso no es buena idea.

Me vuelo a desesperar, es cuando noto que a cada movimiento mío un sistema de campanas empieza a sonar.

-esto no está para nada bien, ¡oh! Tengo una idea.

Usando mi cuerno empiezo a intentar cortar la red que me apresa.

Bien… una más…

-¡ouch! -caigo pesadamente al suelo.

De repente veo algo a lo lejos…parece un poni corriendo.

-Perdón señorita, podría usted indicarme…

Pero me percato de algo, esa poni viene hacia mi con un lazo…como si fuera a…

-oh oh.

Me levanto rápidamente y empiezo a galopar tan rápido como me es posible, oigo un grito campesino y…

-¡ouch!…

Tropiezo no el lazo entre mis patas, estoy amarrado.

-¡ahí sí que tú eras la sabandija ladrona!

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentros

**Listo, aquí está el capítulo 5 de mi fic, léanlo con cuidado.**

CAPITULO 5: Encuentros…

…

Applejack ríe a carcajadas, no es menos de su hermano y de su abuela, la familia Apple fue muy amable en invitarme a su mesa.

la visita a la familia fue una buena idea, o mejor dicho una buena casualidad.

La bienvenida…no lo fue tanto…

Estaba en el suelo, con las patas amarradas sin poder levantarme mirando a la poni naranja parada en frente de mi. Luego de la nada sentí un golpe en la cabeza, que me puso a dormir.

Recupere el conocimiento con un fuerte chorro de agua fría, estaba amarrado a una estaca, cuando me fije mejor hay Apple Jack, solo después de unos minutos pude entender algo de lo que me decía, eso era un interrogatorio, otro poni rojo, su hermano, me amenazaba con un rastrillo.

No se cuanto tiempo pude haber permanecido allí, para mi suerte entro su abuela con la noticia que yo ya esperaba oír.

Al fin se dieron cuenta que no era yo la plaga, sino unos raros y pequeños bichos con alas a lo que Apple Jack solo atino a decir.

-¡…por mis corrales! -dio una fuerte pisada.

Ahora estoy compartiendo la mesa con la familia. Ouch.. Me toco el chinchón.

-perdón Sunlight… -se apresura a decir Apple Jack.

De repente alguien toca a la puerta.

-¡yo abro! -grita Apple Jack mientras se levanta de su sitio

Abre la puerta y de ella entra una poni de corta estatura, de color amarillo…

La reconozco al instante es…

-hola a todos -saluda la poni.

-hola hermanita, que tal tu día.

-bien, aunque Scotaloo termino con algunos raspones, una maniobra nueva .

-me alegro por ti, Apple Bloom, te quiero presentar a nuestro invitado -(me mira de reojo)- Apple Bloom, el es Sunlight, Sunlight -(la señala) Apple Bloom.

La poni me queda mirando, con esos ojos interrogatorios, duda un momento.

-euh…mucho gusto señor -(me extiende el casco).

-igualmente -imito el gesto.

-él es nuevo en Ponyville -narra Apple Jack- y es nuestro invitado. Sunlight -(se dirige a mi)- ya que eres nuevo, ¿por qué no pasas la noche aquí?, podemos alistarte un cuarto.

La verdad no estoy muy seguro en mi decisión, pero…ante la mirada fija de Apple Jack creo que…

-¿qué dices eh?

-eres muy amable AppleJack.

-no hay de qué, pero eso si, aquí en Sweet Apple Acres nos levantamos muy temprano.

…

Terminada la cena, Apple Jack me lleva a travez de su granero, a un cuarto.

-listo, aquí podrás descansar bien.

Applejack apaga las luces del granero hasta que poco a poco todo se va quedando a oscuras. Revivo todo lo que paso hoy, antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarme al sueño.

…

_Al día siguiente…_

Fue una noche placentera, aunque…es hora de levantarse

seis en punto de la mañana, lo sé por el reloj que cuelga de una de las paredes del granero. De repente oigo movimiento proveniente de la puerta del granero, retrocedo un puerta se abre y entra una Applejack fatigada, pero con una sonrisa en su rosto cargando un sin numero de instrumentos musicales como platillos, trombones entre otros. Me apresuro en ayudarla a entrar todo eso, me pregunto para qué es todo eso.

-gracias Sunlight, ahora solo una flauta y todo estará completo.

-disculpa la curiosidad, pero para que son los instrumentos.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?

-¿saber qué?

-la única forma deshacerse de los parasprite es regresándolos de donde vinieron.

-y eso…

-los guiare de nuevo con la música de estos instrumentos.

En eso entra la abuela Smith seguida de Apple Bloom y Big Mac.

-buenos días Applejack.

-buenos días -saluda- Sunlight y yo iremos a buscar el ultimo instrumento en casa de Fluttershy, de seguro ella debe tener una flauta, mientras tanto creen tener todo en orden aquí en la granja.

-por supuesto hermana.

-no tardo eh.

Salimos Applejack y yo en busca del dicho instrumento.

-te agradara Fluttershy, ella es muy amable y buena con los animales, pero cuando se molesta ¡uf! Pero son pocas las veces que pasa eso, solo no la hagas enojar.

-lo tendre en cuenta.

-al fin llegamos, su casa es esa .

-e…e…esa es su casa.

-sip es la misma.

-Fluttershy -llama a la puerta.

Esperamos en silencio.

-pasen, esta abierto -es la voz de Twilight.

Entramos con cuidado , hay un ambiente pesado, en la sala contemplamos una escena ungrupo de ponis.

A todas las he visto, cada una en diferentes tiempos.

La pegaso amarilla fue la que me salvo en cierta forma de la manticora, mala suerte que no pude dar las gracias, por que al parecer yo la asustaba.

Twilight y y Rarity me salvaron de la muerte tras la lucha contra Devil Lid.

La pegaso cian, junto con Twilight encontraron el "pueblo fantasma" en medio del bosque…malos recuerdos…

-estas segura de lo que dices, digo…en verdad puede haber un monstruo…¡fuera del bosque Everfree!

-si Twilight…yo…yo estba dando de comer a mis gallinas en la noche, cuando de repente salió del bosque Everfree una manticora perseguida por un monstruo que yo nunca había visto, el monstruo del bosque Everfree trato de comerme, yo me trate de refugiar dentro de mi casa, pero el monstruo se dirigió a mi, trate de defenderme pero finalmente tuve que huir por la chimenea, estoy segura de lo que pasó, muy segura.

La pegaso cian se lleva un casco al rostro en señal de desaprovacion.

Applejack y yo nos habíamos quedado mirando la escena, Applejack es la primera en hablar

-hola chicas…

Todas las ponis voltean a vernos.

-hola Applejack, per…

-¡EL MONSTRUO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE!

La pegaso amarilla corre a esconderse detrás de los sofás.

-¿Qué?

-te lo dije -dice la pegaso cian- Fluttershy le teme a todo.

-que esperan para esconderse, antes que las vea.

-hay cariño, ni que fuera feo -todas miran a Rarity.

-¿perdón?

-nada.

-como decía… -continua la pegaso cian- no hay ningún monstruo .

-¿en serio? -la pegaso asoma su cabeza por detrás de los sofás.

-pues no, el es….

-soy Sunlight, no un monstruo salido del bosque.

La pegaso sale despacio de detrás de los muebles.

-¿que no?

-bueno…no, en realidad…fue casualidad que me confundieras con algún tipo de monstruo cuando Sali del bosque.

-¿entonces quieres decir que estuviste dentro del bosque Everfree, en la noche?

O oh, esta conversación se me esta escapando de los cascos, debo de ponerle un alto.

-pues…si, es una larga historia.

-entonces no había ningún monstruo -exclama la pegaso cian- ¿por que no me sorprende?

Fin del capítulo 5

**Notas del autor:**

**Valla, no se si esta bien escrito, digo… ¿se escribe así? ¿Parasprite?**


	6. Chapter 6: La plaga

Capítulo 6: La plaga

Estoy caminando junto a Applejack,salimos de la cabaña de Fluttershy.

-que mal, pensé que Fluttershy tendría una flauta -patea una piedra- bueno, no hay que desanimarse, debe haber alguien que tenga una flauta.

-de seguro que si, ¿pero por que nos dirigimos al bosque…

-¿Everfree?, estamos buscando a Zecora.

-¿Zecora?

-sip, si Fluttershy no tiene una flauta, apuesto que Zecora si -dijo Applejack mientras se interna y pierde entre la maleza, sin más opción la sigo.

Pese a la profunda maleza que cubría el bosque, el camino que recorríamos no era pequeño, era amplio incluso, pero la poca luz solar que llegaba a causa de las frondosas copas de los arboles no permitía distinguir bien los objetos de nuestro alrededor. Después de 20 minutos de caminata y cuando mis ojos ya se habían adecuado bien a la oscuridad, llegamos al frente de lo que parece ser una rustica cabaña, con algunas antorchas a su alrededor que le daban un aspecto tenebroso.

-la puerta está abierta, pasa -dijo Applejackmientras empujaba la puerta de la cabaña.

Al fondo de la cabaña hay una cebra, preparando algunos brebajes.

-hola querida, Applejack ¿verdad?, traes un brillo en tus ojos, algo has de buscar, de eso, segura puedo estar -dijo sin distraerse de su trabajo, sin ni siquiera voltear.

-hola Zecora, ¿Cómo es que siempre aciertas? Me preguntaba si tenias una flauta que emprestar me

-una flauta si tengo, mas primero encontrarla debo -se dirige a donde un montón de cantaros entre otras cosas.

La cebra empieza a buscar en medios de tantas cosas, saca varios cachivaches raros y extraños. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad saca de uno una vieja flauta.

-aquí está la flauta que tanto buscaba…

Zecora volteo a vernos

-¿…Y quien es tu amigo? -me mira fijamente.

-¡Oh!, él es Sunlight, es nuevo en Ponyville.

-mucho gusto en conocerla -la saludo con una sonrisa

-El gusto es mío.

Zecora entrega el instrumento a Applejack.

-muchas gracias Zecora, te lo devolveremos lo más pronto posible -nos despedimos.

Estamos otra vez en la oscuridad del bosque Everfree.

-Sígueme -dijo Applejack mientras me toma del casco.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente en su voz, trota muy rápido y ya me cuesta seguirle el paso, asi estamos aproximadamente 15 minutos hasta que llegamos a ver la salida del bosque Everfree.

-Sunlight, tenemos que apresurarnos, corre o será demasiado tarde.

-¿Demasiado tarde?

-¡sí!, demasiado tarde.

Recorremos el camino al granero lo más rápido que nuestros cascos nos lo permiten. Applejack abre de golpe la puerta trasera e ingresa al interior.

-¡rápido! Ayúdame a montar todos estos instrumentos sobre mí.

Tomo los instrumentos entre mis cascos para intentar subirlos sobre la alterada Applejack.

-¿no seríamás fácil usar tu magia? Eres un unicornio.

-eh…bueno…pero…

-¿¡PERO QUE!?

Fue suficiente, trago saliva, me pongo en posición y cierro los ojos mientras canalizo la magia hacia mi cuerno. Los instrumentos poco a poco levitan hacia Applejack.

-listo, esta echo -miro a Applejack que había quedado repleta de instrumentos musicales encima de ella- ¿todo está bien allí?

-estoy a punto de averiguarlo- responde mientras sale del granero como puede.

Afuera había una nube echa de esos pequeños bichos alados, Applejack se dirige hacia ellos con rapidez y torpeza.

-bueno, ¡es hora de sacar la basura! -comienza a tocar los instrumentos que tiene sobre ella, y repentinamente todos los bichos comienzan a moverse al son de la música, muy cómicamente.

No puedo evitar sonreír dentro de mí al ver lo que está pasando.

Applejack comienza a moverse mientras es seguida por aquella extraña audiencia, hemos avanzado mucho y el granero arece un punto muy lejano, pero de repente sucede algo, Applejack tropieza con una piedra lo cual hace que todos los instrumentos caigan al suelo, junto a ella, todos los bichos huyen asustados.

-¡no, esperen!...vuelvan -oigo un gemido de Applejack, corro a socorrerla, intento levantarla pero ella parece no tener el ánimo suficiente, es como si hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas interiores.

El verla hay, tirada en el suelo sin ánimos para nada me recordó un cuadro en mi vida,me recordó a alguien…me recordó a mí, a veces eso pasa…

-Sunlight…

-¿si Applejack?

-recuerdas lo que te dije…

Permanezco en silencio.

-perdóname…

-¿perdonar que…?

-perdóname por gritarte hace rato…no quería hacerlo…

Me abraza de improviso, intento consolarla pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, solo me limito a devolverle el abrazo.

Nos quedamos así por un tiempo cuando de repente oigo un sonido de cascos, ayudo a Applejack a levantarse del suelo, miro en la dirección de donde vino ese sonido…¡es Pinkie Pie! Ella estaba dando saltos cuando se detiene y nos mira.

-hola Applejack, hola Sunlight,los estuve buscando por todos lados, Twilight dijo que Sunlight estaba contigo, por eso fui a buscarlos al granero, pero no estaba nadie, los busque por todo Pony ville, incluso con Zecora-nos saluda con una sonrisa, luego mueve sus orejas graciosamente hacia varios lados, mira hacia arriba, o mejor dicho hacia los innumerables bichos que volaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¡Wow!, veo que tienen un pequeño problema.

-lo intentamos Pinkie Pie -dice Applejack.

-¡vaya! -Se mueve y agrupa todos los instrumentos, toma la flauta en uno de sus cascos- ¡aja!, ¿para que la flauta? -tira la flauta hacia atrás, me lanzo hacia ellay la logro atrapar en el aire- ¿para que la flauta? si lo que necesitas es ¡una pandereta! -saco una pandereta quien sabe de dónde.

-mmm… déjenme ayudarlos -Pinkie pie se monta de golpe todos los instrumentos y comienza a repetir el procedimiento, esta vez sí que los tenía en orden, comenzó su marcha hacia el bosque Everfreedando pequeños saltos.

…

…

…

-listo, eso es todo, el ultimo.

-gracias Pinkie Pie, no séqué hubiera pasado sin ti.

-no hay nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos, además debiste de llamarme antes ¡esa plaga no volverá a molestarlos durante un buen tiempo!

-creo que siempre podemos contar contigo.

-jaja ¡claro que sí! Además, los estuve buscando hace rato, Twilight quiere ver a Sunlight, ¡pero apresúrate!

Dicho esto tal se va dando saltos, cuando estaba 30 metros de distancia giro

-oh, lo olvidaba, te está esperando en Sugar Cube Corner -grito a lo lejos, luego siguió alejándose hasta perderse de vista

-Debe ser importante, Sunlight, será mejor que vayas allí, yo tengo que devolver estos instrumentos.

Fin del capítulo 6


End file.
